Best Friend 2
by Gbaby808
Summary: Sequal to Best Friend enjoy By:Gbaby808
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight came though the windows as kagome started to wake up. She reached over to her side feeling around for inuyasha.

"Um?'Kagome

She opened her eyes and looked around, he's cloths where gone and so was he. She started to remember what he said to her the night before.

'Your wake up in bed alone, I'll be gone for 3 years…."He's words echoed in her head.

Kagome wiped the tears that started to fall from her eyes, she got dressed and took out her cell phone.

"Hello mom…"Kagome

_"Kagome dear what's wrong?"_Aono

"Can you come pick me up? I'm at the mermaid hotel"Kagome

"Ok I'll be right there"Aono 

Kagome headed down the hall into the elevator. She waited out side of the hotel. Aono came and drove her home. Kagome walked up the stairs of her house and then laid in her bed.

'Inuyasha…. Why'd you have to leave me"Kagome thought as she nuzzled her pillow.

With inuyasha 

Inuyasha sat on his plane staring out the window.

"Moping won't help"Sesshomaru said from the other side.

"………………."Inuyasha

"Here call her"Sesshomaru said tossing him the phone.

"I can't…."Inuyasha said as he looked down at the phone

"It's your chose"Sesshomaru

Ring Ring 

"Hello?'Inuyasha

"Hey inuyasha, kagome just called me"miroku

"Oh…"Inuyasha

"You left her there didn't you?"Miroku

"Yeah is she mad?"Inuyasha

"No just heart broken"Miroku

"Should I call her?"Inuyasha

"I don't think you should call right now try in a few days'Miroku

"Ok then bye"Inuyasha

**1 year later**

It's been three years since that faithful day. Kagome was still in high school she hasn't dated a guy since. Inuyasha had become a big hit you could go into a store of turn on the TV without seeing him. Miroku and sango where dating now, and trying to make kagome happy again but when ever they tried the answer was always the same "I'll be happy when inuyasha's back".

Inuyasha 

"Ok inuyasha your on in 5 minutes"Sesshomaru

"Ok"Inuyasha put on his head micro and got ready to walk out on stage.

Inuyasha had a concert today.

Japan 

"Come on kagome inuyasha's on TV"Miroku

"I don't wanna see him unless his in front of me"Kagome

"To bad your watching"Sango

they where at kagoems house, miroku and sango have been trying to get kagome to watch on of his concerts for a year now and today will be the day.

_Have you ever__loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?_

_Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?_

When they know they're your heart 

_And you know you were their armour_

_And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her_

_But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?_

_And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?_

_What happens when you become the main source of her pain?_

_"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane_

_"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"_

_I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy_

_Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself_

_I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself_

_Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her_

_And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her_

_That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy_

_Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby..._

_[Chorus_

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain_

_Just smile back_

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain_

_Just smile back..._

_[Verse 2_

_I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing_

_She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing_

_"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"_

_Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying_

_"You always say that, you always say this is the last time_

_"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"_

_She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it_

_"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"_

_Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket_

_It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"_

_I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror_

_These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em_

_They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight_

_Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late_

_And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door_

_It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on_

_And I'm singing..._

_[Chorus_

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain_

_Just smile back_

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain_

_Just smile back..._

_[Verse 3_

_Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat_

_The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet_

_I take a bow and thank you all for coming out_

_They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd_

_I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing_

_"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"_

_But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?_

_"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'_

_"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad_

_"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'_

_"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin_

_"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"_

_But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice_

_"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"_

_That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your name_

_It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill_

_Yeah, I bet you you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real_

_I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see_

_How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me_

_I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it_

_Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it_

_The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes_

_That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'_

_It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss her_

_Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister_

_Almost as if to say.._

_[Chorus/Outro_

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain_

_Just smile back_

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain_

_Just smile back..._

Kagome let out a weak smile as inuyasha walked off the stage.

Miroku and sango looked at her happily that was the first real smile they've seen in a months.

Ring ring 

"Hello?'Kagome said picking up her room phone.

"Kagome"someone said

"Yes who is this?"Kagome

"You forgot what my voice sounds like already?'

"Um.. I don't know"Kagome

"My names Inuyasha Tahashi"Inuyasha said with a chuckle

"INUYASHA!!"Kagome yelled as she started to jump on her bed

"Inuyasha is it really you?!?!?!"Kagome

Miroku and sango just watched

"Yeah it's me and I was wondering spring breaks coming up for you right?"Inuyasha

"Yeah"Kagome

"You wanna come to holly wood and meat me?"Inuyasha

"REALLY?!?!?"Kagome

"Yeah be ready by tomorrow at 4"Inuyasha

"Ok"Kagome

"Bye kag's I love you"Inuyasha

"I love you too bye"Kagome said turning off the phone

"INUYASHA HERE I COME!"Kagome

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	2. Missed You So

"KAGOME THEIRS A CAR THERE FOR YOU!!!!"Aono yelled from down stairs. Kagome walked down the stairs with 2 large suit cases. Kagome wore a blue tube top with a roxy heart on it. She had on a matching jeans mini skirt.

"Kagome how long will you be gone?"Aono. Miroku and sango came down the stairs and grabbed the suit cases.

"I'll be back in time for school mom"Kagome

"Ok now who are you going with? I thought miroku and sango where going?"Aono

"No just me a yasha. I get to see him again aint that great!"Kagome

"Yes dear it's great!"Aono. Miroku and sango throw her bags in the trunk of the limo. Kagome started to walk out the door.

"Kagome wait"Aono. Kagome turned around and looked at her mom.

"Here honey take this, I'm not sure if your need it but"Aono said giving her a pink bag.

"Um..Ok then bye mom"Kagome said as she closed the door behind her.

Limo 

The driver opened the door for her, kagome stepped inside. The was large there was two tv's and a fridge.

"Miss kagome master inuyasha said to give you anything you desire. What would you like?"The diver asked from the front.

"I just wanna see yasha already!"Kagome

"Yes ma'ma!"The drive said. He put on a helmet and hit the gas pedal. They drove past every car, maybe even some police cars.

On the plane 

Kagome sat down on a cough. The plane was huge and she was the only one on it or so she thought.

"Is there anything you'd like to eat miss?"the waiter asked.

"No"Kagome

Kagome looked out the window. She felt someone's arms wrap around her and she turned around ready to hit who ever it was.

"Hey kag's it's been a while"Inuyasha. He looked up at her and smiled.

"AAHHH INUYASHA!"Kagome screamed in joy. She hugged him tight as if she might never see him again.

"Ouch kagome to thight"Inuyasha

"Oh sorry"Kagome said as she pulled away. Inuyasha looked down at her right hand she still had the ring on.

"You never took it off"Inuyasha.

"Nop!"Kagome

"Well we got 4 hours till we land what you wanna do?"Inuyasha. He took a seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Inuyasha can you tell me that your coming back to Japan with me?'Kagome. She looked out the window and rested on inuyasha's chest.

"I'm still on tour, maybe next year I can see you again"Inuyasha

"But aren't you going to holly wood?"Kagome

"But your be 18 and can come live with me, then I can see you every day"Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck.

'That's not enough…'Kagome thought

"Inuyasha you know I haven't been with anyone else since"Kagome said blushing

"I think I know where this is going"Inuyasha chuckled. He laid her down on the cough. Inuyasha kissed her forehead and started down to her neck. Inuyasha pulled her tube top down and undid clasped her bra. He started to suck and nibble on her chest. Kagome wrapped her arms around inuyasha's head pushing hi closer. Inuyasha pulled away from her, as kagome whimpered at the loss of his touch. Inuyasha removed his shirt, and started to nibble on her ear, he licked from her jaw to her lips. He kissed her lips slipping his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her and listened her moan in he's mouth as rolled over her tongue. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it down, he looked down at kagome and growled.

"No panties ea kagome"Inuyasha growled

"Is that a problem"Kagome looked down at him.

"If something where to bring your skirt up everyone would have seen my bitch and I'm the only one the can see you"Inuyasha growled at her

"Growl all you want doggy"kagome giggled. Inuyasha removed his pants.

"You want some fore play babe?"Inuyasha

"No"Kagome. Inuyasha snickered he removed his boxers and spread her legs. Inuyasha girpped her legs and wrapped him around his waist. Inuyasha plunged into her, knowing she was no longer and virgin he wasted no time in pounding her.

"Ah! Inuyasha……Faster…"Kagome panted out. Her breath became heavier as inuyasha sped up.

"Dammit kagome your tighter then ever"Inuyasah groaned out

"It's been a while inuyasha…oh"Kagome moaned out. Inuyasha felt kagomes climax coming as her walls became tighter.

"AAAAAHHH INUYASHA!"Kagome yelled as she hit her climax. Inuyasha pushed himself as deep inside her as he could before pulling out. Inuyasha clasped on top of kagome , he pulled himself off her and held her thight.

"We better get dressed"Inuyasha

"Ok"Kagome. Inuyasha and kagome got dressed and rested in the bed on the other side of the plain.

Ring Ring 

"Hello"Inuyasha

"Hey inu babe!"Kikyo

"Hey kikyo what's up?"Inuyasha

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me on a date as soon as you get to LA?"Kikyo

"Sorry no, let I've told you before I got a girl"Inuyasha said hanging up

"DADDY!"kikyo

"What is it kikyo?"Naraku

"Inuyasha won't go out with me!"Kikyo

"All the magazines say you two are but?"Naraku

"Well their wrong! NOW I WANT MY INU!!!"kikyo

"Fine kikyo just stop yelling god"Naraku

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	3. Reporters

The plain landed and inuyasha and kagome got off the plain.

"Come on kag's I'll show you where I live"Inuyasha said walking toward a large house

"That's your house?"Kagome questioned as inuyasha looked for his keys

"Yeah it looks better from the inside"Inuyasha said opening the door

"Mr. Tahashi there are reports out side"The maid said

"As long as their no in side"Inuyasha said taking kagome into the living room

**BANG CRASH SMASH!**

"Sir they broke the door"The maid said running to tell him

"WHAT?!?!?"inuyasha

Soon him and kagome where surrounded my reporters. Inuyasha pulled kagome close to him seeing as how kagome looked a but scared

"Inuyasha who's the girl?"One of them asked

As they took pictures

"This is my best friend and girlfriend kagome"Inuyasha

"So you have broken up with kikyo?"Another one asked

"We where never together no matter what magazines say"Inuyasha

"Kagome how long have you known inuyasha?"

"From when we where 3"Kagome

"Oh so your from japan same as him I see" Oh of them said writing it down

"That ring on her are you two engaged?"

"Yes we are"Inuyasha

Inuyasha back up and pressed a button hidden under the table

"Are you getting married soon?"

"In a few years maybe"Inuyasha

"GET THEM!!!"some one inuyasha's security started to throw the reports out onto the street.

"You ok kag's? sorry about that"Inuyasha

"Yeah I'm fine"Kagome

"Hey kag's since I need to get that door fixed you wanna come with me, I'm going to be shouting my movie to day"Inuyasha

"Sure! What's it called?"Kagome

"Torn In Two"Inuyasha

"What's it about?"Kagome asked as they walked down the stairs to where inuyasha's car was

"It's about a guy who's bestfriend moves away when he's really young, he joins a gang and then a few years later his friend comes back but she's not the same she lost her mother in a accident and her father to drugs"Inuyasha

"Go on"Kagome

Inuyasha opened the doors to his black car and got in. The door opened and inuyasha drove down the roads of Beverly Hill.

"He has a girlfriend that he doesn't really like, but she's the gang leaders daughter. The guy goes to his big brother who hates him for help, because he wants to make everything better for his friend that he's in love with"Inuyasha

"Oh I see your playing the main guy right?"Kagome

"Yeah and kikyo's playing the daughter and the role of best friend is still open"Inuyasha

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	4. Kikheo Meets Kagome

"Ok kag's where here"Inuyasha said parking in front of a large building. Kagome got out of the car and started to walked after inuyasha who was headed for a door. Inuyasha stopped at the door and turned to kagome.

"Hum?"Kagome looked up at inuyasha

"You know I never saw it but your like 3 inches taller then me"Kagome said poking him in the nose. Inuyasha switched his nose like the witch in bewitched. He wrapped his arms around kagome and pressed his mouth to her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Click 

"Inuyasha are you….oh"Someone opened the door. Inuyasha and kagome broke their lips apart but not their bodies. Everyone stared

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUY LOOKING AT!"inuyasha yelled as everyone went back to work. Inuyasha pulled kagome the by the hand.

"You can really rack a mood Komco"Inuyasha said walking past the guy who opened the door.

Inuyasha and kagome walked up to a man wearing long baggy pants with a shirt tank top.

"Hey Bakotua"Inuyasha said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey inuyasha, our star! How's it?"Bakotua said patting him on the head

"I ain't no dog"Inuyasha

'Right"Bakotua said giving him the wink and two gun shouting thingy.

"Bakotua this is my girlfriend, bestfriend, and future wife kagome"Inuyasha said as kagome blush

"Nice to meet you kagome, it's a miracle you can put up with this guy after about 3 days being locked in the same room as him I was ready to kill myself"Bakotua

"You just don't know when to quit do you"Inuyasha growled

Bakotua back away slowly

"Hey Bakotu can kagome play the lead?"Inuyasha asked

"WHAT?!?!!"kagome

"Sure her names kagome the charters name is kagome why not"Bakotua

"That's why she's perfect for it, and besides I wrote the movie"Inuyasha

"Your right, ok you should tell her who kikyo is, and let her meat kikyo's manager"Bakotua

"Ok come on kag's"Inuyasha

"HEY KIKYO!"inuyasha yelled running up the stairs to where kikyo's room was or more say rooms.

"Inu how are you babe"Kikyo opened her door and throw herself at inuyasha.

"Hey and don't call me babe"Inuyasha said hugging her then letting go.

"Aw.. oh who's this"Kikyo said looking at kagome standing behind him.

"Guess"Inuyasha said putting one of his arms around his waist. Kikyo clenched her teeth

"Long lost sister"Kikyo

"No"Inuyasha

"Young anuty"Kikyo

"No"Inuyasha

"Cousin"Kikyo

"No

"Family of any kind"Kikyo

"No, but she's be one day"Inuyasha said he kissed kagomes cheek then looked back at kikyo smiling.

"One minute"kikyos said closing the door

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"kikyo yelled from inside her room.

"HOWLLLLL!"inuyasha let out a howl from the pain.

"Dam she yells loud"Inuyasha said rubbing his ears. Kikyo opened the door.

"Please come in"Kikyo said smiling. Inuyasha and kagome walked in.

"Inuyasha can you get us some drinks you know where the ice box is, I wanna show kagome the actors cot."Kikyo

'Ok kagome go with kikyo I'll see you two in a minute"Inuyasha said turning into the kitchen.

"Come on kagome, I've been waiting to beat you"Kikyo said walking with kagome down the hall.

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	5. Vase

Kagome and kikyo walked down the halls.

"This is a picture of me at the model awards"Kikyo said pointing to a picture of herself.

'Wow she's conceded'Kagome thought staring at the picture

"Wow kikyo you're a great model"kagome said putting on a fake smile.

"I know right hey lets see the room with all the vases"Kikyo said showing kagome a room full of vases. They where everywhere in the room. Kagome walked over to one of tables. Kikyo walked behind her every step of the way. Kikyo leaned agent a shelf.

"Kagome you can pick oy up"Kikyo said sweaty as she took 4 steps back from her.

"Thanks"Kagome said picking it up. Kikyo started to blow air agent the vase that was above her.

Inuyasha 

Inuyasha poured two cups of orange juice into cups.

"Oops"Inuyasha. He spilt some on the counter, walking over to the stove he grabbed a napkin and whipped it up. He picked up the two cups and started to walk down the hall.

"Um what's this?"Inuyasha said stopping half way down the hall. Kikyo's scrip was on a table under a picture of herself.

"Oh yeah I forgot all about this movie"Inuyasha said to himself picking up the script. He put the drinks down and look though it.

;dam I can't leave kagome alone with her what was I thinking"Inuyasha screamed in his head as he ran down the hall.

The vase above kikyo fell over and broke then the one next to it.

"AAAHHHH"kagome yelled as the vases broke. Inuyasha ran into the room, he pushed kagome up agent the window as the vase that was meant to fall on kagome broke.

"OH I'M SO SORRY ARE YOU OK KAGOME!?!?"kikyo said sounding worried.

"You ok?"Inuyasha said looking at kagome

"I think so"Kagome said taking in a deep breath.

"Hey kikyo I'm taking kagome out for a bit. Tell them ok"Inuyasha said picking kagoem upa dn jumping out the window. They landed right in the parking lot.

"Inuyasha I'm fine really?"Kagome said as he buckled her in.

Inuyasha didn't say a thing he just got in and drove off.

'How could I forget! About all I've been though just to have kagome….. and I almost lost her! How stupid am I!"Inuyasha thought

"Hey kagome there's something I need to tell you"Inuyasha

"Um?"Kagome

"Wait till we get there first"Inuyasha

Inuyasha picked up the speed before parking in front of hat looked like an empty building.

"This place look familiar?"Inuyasha asked. He had stopped in front of the old building where kagome had been taken to. If that had happened

"Feels like I've been here before but yet it feels like it's a new place why?"Kagome said as she looked over to inuyasha

**Should inuyasha tell her? Or keep it to himself?**


	6. Broken Words

The sun began to set as inuyasha sat with kagome thinking should I tell her….or should I wait………

"Yasha you ok?"Kagome asked turning to him. Inuyasha didn't hear her he just kept thinking

"Yasha if you need to tell me something……. Now would be good"Kagome

Inuyasha looked over to her and gave her that 'How'd you know 'look'

"You look like your scared of something……. Thinking about what could or couldn't happen"Kagome

"Kagome what I tell you is no lie ok, I'm going to need you to stay here with me till I'm done"Inuyasha

Kagome nodded her head then turned to face him.

"Kagome……. I don't know how to explain this……. Well here it goes. Back when we where 7 your mom got hit by a car, and you moved away…"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha you saved her remember"Kagome

"Kagome did you ever wonder how I knew just when your mom would get hit?"Inuyasha questioned

"I always thought it was luck"Kagome

"It wasn't I knew, Kagome your mom got hit by a car you moved away and left me here. Remember naraku?"Inuyasha

"Um?"Kagome

"Back when I turn full demon on you the first time"Inuyasha, rubbed his hand move her cheek looking into her eyes.

"Oh now I do…"Kagome looked away from him

"You left and I joined him, you came back 10 year later after you dad died. You went to shikon high where I wasn't even hanging around with sango and miroku anymore. You where different"Inuyasha

"Different?"kagome

"You weren't as happy and you didn't trust me not really anyway, you'd say you did but you never meant it"Inuyasha

"We went throw a lot, we went on a ship fought pirates, faced my brother, almost died a few times"Inuyasha

"Inuyasah if what you say is true, then what happened to make things turn out the way they are now?"Kagome

"I went back to the day kikyo asked me to the fair, but she never got to ask me cause I asked you. I promised I'd protest you and give you the best of everything"Inuyasha

"I wanted to take away those memories that made you so sad in side"Inuyasha gave her a smile not a happy one but one that said 'It was all for you'

"Inuyasha…….. I don't know what to say.."kagome looked up into his amber eyes

"Just say you still love me……….. if you still even do"Inuyasha whispered the lest part.

**Sorry soo short but I'm working on a school project **


	7. Chapter 7

Dear views people say my stories is horrible and that I should have never wrote it. It will be deleted in 7 days……. Unless someone gives me a reason why It shouldn't be.


	8. Chapter 8

WOW I never new that my views liked this story so much. Thanks for the support.

I'll be sure to update soon. Thank you all my views for giving me my confidence back

Love always,

Gbaby808


	9. Leaving So Soon

"Inuyasha I still love you, but I have one question"Kagome

She turned to inuyasha who looked at her confused

"Did you fall in love with kikyo?"Kagome

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat he couldn't believe what she was asking him.

'I never loved kikyo! Or… did I"Inuyasha questioned himself as he looked at kagome

"Inuyasha answer me!"Kagome demanded

"No kagome I never loved her"Inuyasha

Kagome leaned forward and rested her head on his chest

"Thank you inuyasha that's all I needed to hear"Kagome

**1 hours later**

Inuyasha and kagome had returned to the set they where about to shout the first seen

"Ok kagome remember your in the park wondering where your old best friend is and action!"Bakotua

Kagome looked at the fake park setting and signed.

"I wonder what ever happened to yasha"Kagome said with a sign

"Ok que koga"Bakotua whispered as the guy playing koga walked onto the set. He was dressed in the cloths the real koga in this story really wore. He pulled a knife out from under his jacket and held it to her neck.

"Are you coming quietly?'He questioned

He pulled some rope out from under his jacket and tied kagome up and throw her in his car then speed off.

"OK SENCE!"bakotua yelled

The car stopped and the guy playing koga got out. Kagome undid the rubber ropes and jumped out of the fake show car.

"GOOD JOB EVERYONE! THAT'S A WRAP WHILE PICK IT UP IN 1 WEEK!"bakotua yelled

Inuyasha ran over to kagome how just looked at him confused

"1 week?'Kagome asked

"Yeah they need to fix what was already done and this sence together"Inuyasha

He wrapped on arm around kagomes waist and started to walk her to the door

"You ok looked like you fell in pretty hard"Inuyasha asked as he hit the alarm on his car

"I'm good"Kagome answered as she hopped into the passanger seat

"Inuyasha I have to go back home in a few days"Kagome mumbled

Inuyasha's doggy ears picked it up as he got into the car

"Why?"Inuyasha

"Remember I only have a few more days for spring break"Kagome signed as she remembered

"Well the movie doesn't come out till October"Inuyasha

"When do you have to go back?'Inuyasha asked as he drove down his street

"Tomorrow night my mom called and told me didn't I tell you"Kagome

Inuyasha hit the break and the car stopped

"NO!"inuyasha yelled

"Tonight's the last night I'm here"Kagome

Inuyasha relaxed back in his seat as he started to drive down the road till he parked his car in front of his house. He helped kagome out of the car and lead her inside.

"Inuyasha I'll come back around summer"Kagome said happily

Inuyasha scoped kagome up and started to carry her up the stairs bridle style

"Inuyasha?"Kagome questioned

Inuyasha looked down at he and then nuzzled her nack

"I'll have to wait a whole school year for this then"Inuyasha

**Review please and I'll update**


	10. Bitch Is Going Down

Inuyasha carried kagome up stairs and laid her on the bed much to his surprise kagomes hip started to vibrate.

"huh?"Inuyasha

Kagome reached down at pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?'Kagome

"Kagome dear when are you coming back?'Kagomes mom Aoni asked from the other side of the line

"Tomorrow morning mom"Kagome said hanging up

"Your mom?"Inuyasha

"Yeah she wanted to know when I'm coming back"Kagome signed

Inuyasha leaned a bit forward and nipped her neck.

"Turn your phone off"Inuyasha

"Great idea…….'Kagome said reaching for her phone

RING RING 

"Hello"Kagome

"KAGOME THERE'S A GIRL ON TV SHE LOOKS A LOT LIKE YOUA ND SHE'S DIEING!"sota yelled though the phone

"Ouch you don't have to yell"kagome

"What channel?"Kagome

"5 here so 7 there"Sota

"Ok bye"Kagome said hanging up the phone

"Hum?"Inuyasha

"Some girls on the news and they want me to watch it"Kagome

Kagome pushed inuaysha off her making him pout as she crawled over and turn on the tv.

"New flash local model Kikyo of Mochi Co fashion and make up has been put in the hospital! They say she has 3 days left to live"Rthe new man on channel 7 said while a pic of kikyo flashed onto the screen.

Kagome flicked the tv off and turned to inuyasha

"Kikyo's dieing"Inuyasha said in complete shock


	11. Your Choose

Inuyasha and kagome rushed down to the hospital where kikyo was being held.

In kikyo's room 

"Kikyo are you ok?"Inuyasha asked concerned. Kagome stood beside him looking at kikyo was sad eyes.

"I'm fine inu, Don't worry about **cough** me"Kikyo said smiling

"Inuyasha we'd like to talk about the movie"Kikyo's manger said. Inuyasha never really met him before he turned around and glared.

"Inuyasha what's with the look?"Naraku asked

'oh that's right he never meet me'Inuyasha thought shaking his head

"Nothing just looked like someone else"Inuyasha

"Ok then well about the movie"Nraku said walking out as inuuyasha fallowed. Kagome tried to fallow but inuyasha stopped her

"Stay here kagome"Inuyasha

Kagome turned back and sat beside kikyo.

"Kagome was it?"Kikyo

"Yes"Kagome said turning her attention to her

"Kagome could you do me a favor?"Kikyo

"Depends on what it is?"Kagome

"Go back home tonight and rest, let inuyasha stay with me tonight"Kikyo

"Oh that's ok, I don't think I could leave with out inuyasha there to wave to me"Kagome

"Oh but you can, please leave tonight"kikyo said with a pleasant tone.

"No thanks"Kagome

"Leave tonight or be thrown in jail"Kikyo

"You can't put me in jail for not leaving"Kagome

"You can be put in jail for inuyasha's murder"Kikyo

Kagomes heart skipped a beat

"What?"Kagome

"If you leave inuyasha will be mine again, if you stay he dies"Kikyo

"What?! Are you insane!'Kagome

"No"Kikyo

'You sound it!"Kagome

"Break up with inuyasha or be the cause of his death"Kikyo

"But we're engaged"Kagome said in a whisper

"I know, but do you really think I care"Kikyo

"But…But.."Kagome

"It's your choose"kikyo said just as naraku and inuyasha came back in

"It's her choose what?'Inuyasha

"It's her choose if she wants a banana spilt or a hot fudge Sunday I'm ordering some good food today"kikyo

"Inuyasha can I talk to you outside?'kAgome asked standing up

Inuyasha looked at kagome , her eyes where sad and looked like they could turn into water

"Sure"Inuyasha said not knowing what else to say

Him and kagome walked out into the hall. They went to sit on some chairs

"Kagome what's wrong?"Inuyasha

He picked her up and pulled her into his lap. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand and tired to hold back the sound of her sobbing.

"Kagome?"Inuyasha said rubbing her back.

"inuyasha…I….I…"Kagome

**Ok people you won't believe what happens next. Just keep in mind I love INUYASHA&KAGOME! And would never keep them apart for long.**


	12. Fucked up

"Kagome what is it?"Inuyasha asked worried bout why she was crying

"Inuyasha I… I…. I wanna break up"Kagome said breathless. It felt like she had just ripped her own heart out.

"Wha..what?"Inuyasha said in shock

"I don't think it's working out ok!"Kagome said pushing herself off his lap. She felt two arms wrap around her waits and pull her back.

"Kagome I don't understand why? Is it something I did? Kagome I'm sorry for what ever it was just please don't go"Inuyasha whispered into her ear. He told up and made her face him. He's eyes where filled with hurt, pain, worry, love, and maybe fear

"Inuyasah I… I'm sorry!"Kagome nearly yelled as she broke free of his arms and ran into the elevator

"KAGOME WAIT!"inuyasha yelled running after her.

Kagome slammed down on the close button and the doors closed. Inuyasha banged on the door of the elevator trying to get it to open

"Kagome"Inuyasha whispered as he fell to his knees.

"Inuyasha something wrong?"A voice from behind him

Inuyasha truned around and got up

"I'm fine how's kikyo?"Inuyasha said biting his lip, he blinked his eyes trying to hold back the tears that started to fill his eyes

"It's amazing she's made a full recovery, she'll be going home tomorrow"Naraku

Inuyasha walked into kikyo's room and sat on a chair near her

"Hey inu! Is something wrong?"kikyo

Inuyasha turned to her and gave her a weak smile

"I'm fine kagome and me just broke up is all"Inuyasha

"What?! Why?'Kikyo

"I don't know…..maybe she just decided I wasn't good enough"Inuyasha whispered

**-Kagome-**

Kagome leaned onto the back of the elevator and cried

"Inuyasha (sob) I'm sorry"Kagome said as she sobbed. Hearing the elevator ding she got up and ran out of the hospital.

**-Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha walked over to the window and looked out, he saw kagome running out of the hospital. She kept running until inuyasha couldn't see her.

"What did I do wrong? WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO FUCK EVERYTHING UP!"inuyasha thought as kagome finally disappeared

"Inu"Kikyo

She waved for him to come over, inuyasha walked over and stood next to kikyo

"Yes?'Inuyasha said almost emotion less

Kikyo held her arms out to him and smile

"I think you need a hug"Kikyo

Inuyasha leaned over and gave her a hug he rested his head on her shoulder.

'Mom used to always do this for me"Inuyasha thought

"Now"Kikyo's lips read but no sound came out.

**I know you must hate me but remember I ain't no kikyo loving bitch!**


	13. All I have left

It had been 1 week since kagome came back to japan and she wasn't feeling any better about leaving inuyasha

"Kagome honey come down stairs please"Aono called from down stairs

"Coming"Kagome said softly as she got off her bed and walked down stairs

"Kagome honey you haven't gone to school since you came back are you going to go tomorrow?"Aono asked from the couch she was sitting on

Kagome walked over and sat next to her

"Sure mom.."Kagome said looking down

Lately kagome had been wearing baggy cloths and her hair was a mess

"Kagome did you use those birthday control pills on your trip with inuyasha?"Aono asked her daughter as a blush hit her cheeks

"What pills?'Kagome asked looking at her mom who seemed to go wide eyed

"The ones I handed to you before you left"Aono stated

"I never used them"Kagome

"Kagome I need you to answer this for me ok?"Aono said putting a hand on her daughters shoulder

"Ok"Kagome said nodding

"Did you sleep with inuyasha?"Aono

"Yeah'Kagome said rather shy like

"Did he use protection?"Aono

"I..I don't know I never asked him too"Kagome

"Kagome are you sure you have the stomach flew?"Aono

"Yes mom that's why I've been throwing up and getting dizzy"Kagome

"Kagome I need you to go up stairs and take a test for me ok?'Aono said handing kagome a box from her purse that was on the coffe table

"Ok mom"Kagome said taking the box she knew what was in it

Bath room 

Kagome sat in her room waiting for the beep

**-beep beep beep-**

Kagome took a deep breath then went to get the test out of the cup

"Please don't let me be pregnant I don't wanna reck yasha's life"Kagome said to her self as she looking down at it

Kagome looked at the test and felt like crying

"MOM!"kagome yelled as she fell to her knees and started to cry into her hands. She let the test fall to the ground

"Kagome what's wrong?"Aono asked coming up stairs to see kagome crying. She walked over to her and bent down at rub her back

"Kagome dear what's wrong?"Aono asked

Kagome looked up at her mother with pleading eyes

"Mom I'm soooo sorry"Kagome said as tears rolled down her cheecks

"Oh it's ok kagome it's ok"Aono said trying to relax

"I can't tell yasha I just can't I can't after how I left him"Kagome said as she cried

"Kagome inuyasha will wanna know that he's gonna be a father"Aono

'WHAT!"A loud yell came from the door

"Dad"Kagome said looking at her dad standing at the door

He never cared for inuyasha and looked pissed as hell

"I HOPE YOU NOT KEEPING IT!"Kagomes dad yelled out of pure anger

"I'm keeping it…it's all I have left of yasha"Kagome said as she held her stomach

"No daughter of mine is having some half breeds child"Kagome dad said taking a step towards kagome

"Dear please think about this"Aono pleaded

**Sorry took sooo long to update I'll update sooner and O.o some people have asked me who I am let name age girl or boy things like that well just go to my profile and look at my homepage which is my myspace your really be able to know me Oh and REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey people I haven't gotten any reviews for this chappy that I know of. Sorry but I don't update when I don't know if my views are even still reading. Wait no ones reading this…………..

Gbaby808


	15. I SMACKED MY DAD

Hey people I'm back sry for making you guy worry. 

"No! kagome your getting an abortion!"Kagome said yelled as he pushed past aono and grabbed kagomes arm pulling her up

"NO DADDY! I'M WANNA KEEP MY BABY!"kagome yelled as her father dragged her out of the room

"PLEASE DEAR LETS THINK ABOUT THIS!"Aono yelled as she ran after her husband and daughter.

"No dad!"Kagome yelled as she pulled away from him and smacked his across the face!

"KAGOME YOU EITHER KEEP THAT WORTHLESS HALF BREED BABY AND WE KICK YOU OUT OR YOU GET AN ABORTION! GO TO COLLAGE AND HAVE A FUTURE!"kagome dad yelled touching the red mark on his face where kagome had smacked him

"Kagome dear please just get the abortion"Aono said as she stood behind her daughter

"But mom…"kagome

"Kagome it's for the best you and inuyasha broke up, he doesn't even know"Aono said patting her daughter on the back

Kagome warpped her hands around her stomach

'what should I do? What should I do? Ohhh inuyasha I wish you where here I need you"Kagome thought

"You have till tomorrow morning to decide"Kagome dad said glaring at his daughter

Kagome nodded and headed up stairs. She closed and locked her door before sitting on her bed.

"Inuyasha please don't hate me"Kagome said softly as she picked up the house phone

**7 reviews for next chappy**


	16. Brother & Sister

Kagome sat on her bed and began to dial.

"Hello?"someone said on the other line

Kagome bit her lip hearing his voice she lost hers.

"Sorry"Kagome said after she slammed her cell phone back down ending the call

**knock knock**

Kagome heard a knock on the door and turned around to see her little brother sota

"Sota what it is?"Kagome asked giving him a smile

He'd been away at boarding school since he was 7 so she hadn't seen him much but he came back last year.

"Hey sis you moving out?"Sota asked coming inside and sitting next to her. He was about 11 years old now and dressed like one of those dancers in music videos. He's shirt was torn at the sleeves and this pants where so baggy they looked like they'd fall off.

"Um what makes you say that?'Kagome asked

"Because even though I haven't known you long I know that your not the kinda person to kill a baby"Sota said looking at his sister with sadness in his eyes

"Yeah I'm not that kinda person, I'm leaving tonight sorry we couldn't really spend time together"Kagome said smiling at her brother, she was sad when he left and having to leave him again and maybe not seeing him again made her sad.

"Where you gonna go? You gonna go see inuyasha?"sota

"Yeah I am but I'm not going to tell him I'm pregnant until later maybe I won't tell him at all"Kagome

"Well when you swell up like a water melon I think he's gonna know sis"Sota said as he stood up and walked over to his sisters closet.

"Your right guess I will have to tell him sooner or later but I'll go with later'Kagome said sighing as she turned to see what her brother was doing

"Um… be right back"Sota said as he walked out her room door. Kagome sat on her bed wondering what her brother was doing he had been gone for 2 minutes and there where tiny clicking sounds coming from his room.

"Sota are you under there?"Kagome asked seeing a suit case crawling into her room

"Yeah I'm behind it…. Help please"Sota said from behind the suit case

"Ea ok"Kagome said as she started to help her brother push it in

"What's this for I have a suit case"Kagome said pushing it down on her bed. Sota went and closed the door he hind him then sat on the suit case

"But I don't and now I do I'm coming with you"Sota said with a 'you can't get rid of me that easily ' smile

"No your not you have school"Kagome

"You said your self you wanna spend more time with me well what better way then going to LA"Sota

"Well I don't know what about mom and dad"kagome

"They don't' need me here they sent me to boarding school! I don't really like it here anyway"Sota

"Fine but you have to sleep in my room tonight so we can leave at the same time where taking my car at 2 am 3 hours before dad wakes up"Kagome

"Ok but what about the money?"Sota

"I took out all my collage fund money that's 26000 yen and the 5000 I saved do you have any money sota?"Kagome

"I got 10,000 yen from back account, it was meant for school"Sota

"Ok so we have enough for plane tickets, hotel and what ever else we need"Kagome asked counting her fingers

"Ok so 2 am?"Sota

"Yeah 2 am but your sleeping in here so I'll wake you"Kagome

"Right thanks sis I can't what it's like an adventure"Sota

Review please 

Oh yeah you guys all know I'm in the hospital with a fever and I'm still updating when ever I can


	17. Missing Heart

The sky was dark the only light was the half moon shining though kagomes bedroom window.

"1:55"Kagome said as she went into her closet and started to change. She changed into a light baby blue dress and a pair of white sneakers. Slipping out of her closet she stuffed her night gown into her suit case and moved to wake sota.

"Sota wake up"Kagome whispered as she shacked him lightly.

"Um? Is it time?"Sota asked whimpering to her

"Yeah now come on the cars right outside the window"Kagome said as she picked her suit case up and tied it to a thick rope. She began to lower it down to her car being careful not to make a sound. Her suit case sat in the back seat along with sota's one.

"Ok sota you first"Kagome ordered as sota grabbed onto the rope and kagome lowered herself down.

Sota waved for kagome to come down soon after he was in the passenger set.

"Ok Ok careful now"Kagome whispered as she tied the rope to her bed stand and began to lower herself out of the window.

"Ok come on sis I got yeah!" sota said as he helped kagome swing down into the drivers seat.

"Let go we have 1 hour to get on our flit"Kagome said as she started to car and started to dive down their street.

LA 

Inuyasha lay in his bed thinking, the movie was going to be re-shot since kagome left. Kikyo was healthy he's life was perfect….. just perfect.

"Inu something wrong?'Kikyo asked as she walked into his room.

"I'm fine"Inuyasha mumbled looking up at the ceiling.

Him and kikyo where engaged to be married now that kagome was gone

"Your not thinking about that girl again are you?"Kikyo asked as she sat next to inuyahsa who began to sit up

"How can I not, I love you… I miss you'Inuyasha thought as he looked at kikyo

"No just thinking about the movie "Inuyasha

Kikyo crawled in next to him and hugged him tight.

"Kikyo not now"Inuyasha mumbled

'I just wanna remember my kagome… no she's not mine anymore just kagome the girl I changed everything for'Inuyasha thought as he relaxed

"What do you mean your not in the mood? You a guy your always in the mood. Come on inu you haven't even kissed me yet and your going to marry me"Kikyo

"I believe in abstinence?"Inuyasha said hoping she'd by it

"Hahaha every funny inu, I know you where with that girl more then once"Kikyo

"Tomorrow night I promise"Inuyasha said getting out of bed

"Promise?'Kikyo

"Promise cross my heart and hope to die"Inuyasha

'I wish I could die…. I don't even have a heart anymore"Inuyasha thought as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower

**REVIEW! I know I'm evil. But my fevers gone so I'll update soon there are like 3 or 4 lemons ahead but I'm not planning on putting kik-heo in any! Ugly betch! **


	18. Tell me who

Flit 

Kagome and Sota sat together on the plane watching the in flit movie peacefully

"Hey sis?"Sota asked taking off the head set

"Hum?"Kagome said as she did the same

"How's this inuyasha guy? What's he like?"Sota asked

"Well let me think he's hard head, nice, romantic, annoying, potty mouthier, great singer"Kagome said thinking of more but sota had interrupted her

"Wait is he the inuyasha on this flier"Sota asked looking though his carry on bag and taking out a flier

It was nothing more then a picture cut out of a new paper but inuyasha was on to. He was standing up on stage with a mic in hand and smiling.

"Yeah that's him where'd you get this?'Kagome asked as sota put the picture away

"This kid at my new school said that he's his cousin and that their really close but I don't think so"Sota

"Do he have silver hair?'Kagome asked

"No"Sota said a bit confused

"Then their not related at least not by blood"Kagome informed her brother.

The rest of the flit was spent by kagome answering all sota's questions and rise versa

**Sorry so short I'll update soon please review**


	19. 3 to 5

"So inuyasha kikyo they wedding date is set for 2 months from now is that right?"Sesshomaru mumbled as he eat his dinner. Inuyashan kik-heo(eh…. Kikyo) sat at the dinner table across from rin and sesshomaru. Inuyasha had invited them over for dinner.

"Yes.."Inuyasha said as he drank some water

"And we just can't wait! Right inu?"Kikyo chirped as she hugging innuyasha who just signed and smiled

"Don't you think it's a bit soon for a wedding kikyo? I mean inuyasha was just engaged to ka…"Rin was cut off when sesshomaru covered her mouth with his hand

"No rin don't say it, just her name causes him pain"sesshomaru whispered as rin nodded

"It's ok I'm fine it doesn't hurt..that much…"Inuyasha whispered the last part as rin gave him a ssad look from across the table

"Well you guy will be staying the night right?'Inuyasha asked changing the subject trying to lift the mood

'Kagome wouldn't wait me mopping…"Inuyasha thought as he looked over to rin and sesshomaru

"Yes and we can decided on what color kikyo will be wearing at the wedding"Rin said thinking of her wedding day

"Their staying tonight but inu I thought"Kikyo wined as she poked him

"Oh sorry about that I must have forgotten"Inuyasha said sounding innocent

'And miroku will be staying over tomorrow"Inuyasha thought making sure that he could hold it off as long as it took even if he had to invite his old high school friends over

"It's ok"Kikyo said as she continued to eat

California 

"Finally"Kagome said as she jumped onto the bed. The plane had landed a few hours ago and now her and sota where staying at the Sunny Day Hotel

"I needa sleep"Sota mumbled as he dropped his back pack and jumped onto the over bed

"Where do you want your stuff Ms.?'The bell hop asked as he entered the room with here stuff

"Just put I on the floor please"Kagome said as she rolled over onto her back

"Yes miss"The man said dropping it and walking out

"Hey sis when do you give birth?"Sota asked as he got the energy to sit up

"Well I say about 8 more months"Kagome

"Really?"Sota asked as he started to go though his back pack

"Yeah why?"Kagome asked as she looked over to her brother

"Cause it says in this book that a demon or half demon child is born in 3-5 months"Sota said as he opened his book

"WHAT?!"kagome yelled

"Looks like you gotta tell him sooner then later"Sota

"Oh no…"Kagome

**review plz I update tomorrow or the next day**


	20. Drama Queen

Thanky for reviews 

"Bye fluffy by rin"Inuyasha called as they drove off in the morning.

"Inu come on I wanna go now"Kikyo wined as she tugged him back into the house.

CRASH! BANG! 

"What was that?!"Kikyo yelled as she opened the door to find a blue Toyota car had driven into the tree in the front yard.

"Wow"Inuyasha said sounding not so shocked

"Help me! Inuyasha kikyo is that you? Help!?"A voice came from inside the crashed car. The front was all crushed into the middle part and the back was covered in what seemed to be mud.

"Miroku is that you?"Inuyasha said as he walked over to the car and pulled out a dirty miroku. He was covered in dirt form head to toe and had some blood coming out of his forehead.

'Kikyo call the hospital"Inuyasha yelled as kikyo ran inside

"THE PAIN THE PAIN I'M DIEING!"miroku yelled as kikyo slammed the door.

"That was a bit much don't you think"Inuyasha said as she patted miroku on the back

"Na I think it fitted, your gonna pay for a new car right?'Miroku asked looking at his car that he drove into the tree

"Ya don't worry but where'd you get the blood and dirt?"Inuyasha asked a pointing to his head and cloths

"Oh I rolled around in some dirt then went out to buy some fake Halloween blood pills"Miroku said as he dusted some dirt off

"Well you made it just in time fluffy them just left"Inuyasha said sighing

"Oh yeah I was waiting around the corner for the past 5 minutes"Miroku said trying to think of what kind car he wanted

"Ok inuyasha I called them their be here in a few minutes"Kikyo said as she opened the door. Miroku then fell side ways so that he hung on inuyasha like his legs where broken.

"THE PAIN! HELP ME OH KAMI PLEASE HELP ME I'M GONNA DIE!… inuyasha my friend tell sango that I love her"Miroku said as he closed his eyes and his body went limp, inuyasha put him on his back.

'Drama queen.. no wait king.. nah queen sounds right'Inuyasha thought as he waited for the 'Fainted' Miroku's ambulance.

**With kagome**

"Ok sis come on we gotta find out where inuyasha is right about now"Sota said as he looked at a map that he picked up at the airport.

"He's at his house with kik-heo most likey…"Kagome said sadly

"Where's his house?'Sota asked as he looked up at his sister.

They had just woken up and ordered some room service, while they waited for their food sota thought they should try find where inuyasha is.

" Ok so how are we gonna get to see him, it's not like we can just walk up to him"Sota mumbled as he tried to think of a way

**REVIEW PLEASE I UPDATE SOON**


	21. Call 911

Sry took soo long to update 

"Sis?"Sota said as he walked into the hotel room. It was early in the morning and sota had gone down to the ice machine to get some ice for his soda.

"What?'Kagome mumbled from under the blanket.

"We gotta get going today I fingered the whole thing out al we gotta do s get a hold of his brother and since he knows who you are already we can just… WHAT THE HELL'S GROWING OUTTA YOUR HEAD?"sota yelled as he dropped the ice bag on the floor.

"What?"Kagome yawned as she sat up and looked at her brother who was backing towards the phone.

"I'm calling the hospital"Sota said as he picked up the phone and started to dial.

"Why what's wrong? Am I like getting fatter or something?"Kagome asked as she got out of the bed and stood up.

"No but just go to the bath room and look in the mirror but don't touch me"Sota said as kagome stared at him before walking into the bathroom.

With inuyasha… 

"So let me get this straight you hit your head on the bash board and the Halloween blood pills that this woman sango's little brother had in your car broke and you though you where bleeding, in a panic you ran though a construction site and got covered in dirt then since there was dirt in your eyes you drove into your friends inuyasha's yard hitting a tree?'The woman standing in front of the ambulance asked

"Yes that's what happened I supposed I over reacted"Miroku said as he watched her write down his story.

"So he can just go home right?"Kikyo asked the woman.

"No he shouldn't be moving for a few days, I'm surprised that he hasn't collapsed from the impact of the crash"The woman said as some guys started to move miroku's car away from the house.

'That's because I had a pillow in front of me hehe"Miroku thought as he watched then carry what used to be his car away.

"Well I'm sure I'll be…."Miroku said from he fell back and hit the ground.

;That hurt more then I thought it would"Miroku thought as he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep

"I seem to have spoken to soon"The woman said as inuyasha reached over and though mrioku though the open door.

"Ouch.."Miroku whispered in pain from being thrown into the house.

"Inuyasha honey you didn't have to throw him what if he broke one of my flower pots"Kikyo wined.


	22. Track Me Down

Sry took so long for the update but lol I loved the reviews 

"Ok so first stop is Inuyasha's house……. I wonder how where gonna get in but…"Sora said as him and kagome got inside the cab that would take them to the front gate of his house.

"Why don't we just ring the door bell when we get there?'Kagome asked

"Eh… that's what they think well do that's why"Sota said

"Hey kids what are your names?"The cab driver asked

"Kagome and this is my little brother sota"Kagome answered

"Oh I see, well in that case"The driver said as he reached to his side and opened his phone

"Hello police I have two runaway's from Japan, yes I'll bring them right away"The driver said as he sped up his car

"Sota we gotta get outta here"Kagome whispered as she grabbed her back pack.

"Yeah ok when I say go open your door and roll out"Sota whispered back as he grabbed his bag

"NO STOP A DOG'S IN THE STREET!"Sota yelled

"WHAT WHERE?!"the driver said as he turn the car onto someone's lawn

"NOW!"sota yelled as kagome jumped out and so did sota, kagome grabbed her sota's hand and began to run.

"GET BACK HERE YOU KIDS!!"the driver yelled as he got outta his cab.

"RUN!"sota yelled as him and kagome ran down an ally.

With inuyasha 

"Kill me…. Kill me…. OH FUCKIN GOD KILL ME!!!"inuyasha thought to himself as he stood under the hot lamp light. Him and kikyo where taking pictures and shit! It was killing him

"Ok inu baby one more please?"Kikyo asked as she looked up at him, the picture where for a new poster it was a summer one.

"No kikyo I gotta get going I needa… go work on my movie where doing the sence where I get captured by pirate"Inuyasha said as he ran outta the room.

"Ok maybe I should just go home first"Inuyasha said to himself when he got in his car, he drove down the streets as he soon arrived at the gate of his house.

Kagome 

"Kagome hurry this way"Sota said as he pushed kagome to hind in a Bar as he fallowed after her.

"Sota this way"Kagome said as she pulled him behind the covers the concealed the entrance as police men ran by them.

"Miss are you the talent for tonight?" Someone from behind kagome asked. Before kagome could say she wasn't it seemed sota was being dragged off and her hands where being hand cuffed

"What are you doing?? Where's sota!?"kagome asked as she tried to break the cuffs.

'Dam being pregnant has made me weaker"Kagome thought as she tried to break the cuffs.

"KAGOME RUN HURRY"sota yelled as he was being pushed into a box with tiny air wholes in them.

"LET ME GO!!"kagome said as she pounded her arms and kicked her cuffed legs against the man as he thrown her over his shoulder and carried her.

"Hey guys I got the entertainment for tonight"The man chuckled to himself as he dropped kagome on the ground and she landed on her butt.

"She's doesn't look half bad"

**O.O WTF WHAT AM I DOING?! LOL REVIEW**


	23. Circles

**Sry took soo long to update this story gave me writers block.**

"Wha…what?"Kagome questioned as she was grabbed by her arm a dragged though the dark room. She could make out the other men fallowing and the tiny light coming though what looked like a curtain.

"So how much you think we can make of this one?"A whispering voice ask from the back.

"I'd say…..15000 yen, she looks like she might be pregnant"Another voice answered

"What are they talking abou… shit… Inuyasha please come save me"Kagome thought to herself as she was dragged though the curtain into the light. She was on a stage and the room was filled with people sitting in chairs holding number signs

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTALMEN… HUMANS AND DEMONS ALIKE, WE HAVE FOUND A REPLACMENT FOR TODAYS ACCTION"The man holding kagome yelled as he pushed her onto the floor.

"SHE CAN BE A MAID, A COOK, A SLAVE, ANYHTING YOU WISH, YOU CAN EAT HER IF YOU LIKE!"The man yelled as kagome was placed onto a chair and tried to it.

"AND SHE COMES WITH A LITTLE BOY HE LOOKS ABOUT 13 OR 14"the man yelled as sota was pushed onto the stage. He was gagged and was tied up with ropes being dragged by a chain.

"SOT.."kagome began to yell as a gag as stuffed into her mouth

"Shut up kag's your gonna be fine"A voice whispered from be hind kagome

"Hum?!"Kagome muffled out though the rag

"Just be quite ok? No ones gonna buy you just relax"A voice whispered as kagome felt the gag being loosened a bit. Before the creaking of the floorboards on the stage where heard.

"Inuyasha?"Kagome thought as she took in a deep breath. She looked over to sota who seemed to be in shock like he had seen a ghost.

"LETS START THE BID AT 1000 YEN!" the man yelled as people began to big higher, they big cars houses and the price kept rising.

Police 

"Sir I've found that you wanted…..there's wolf, dogs, foxs, and bears"the officer said as he walked into the room where hojo was looking tough some files.

"Thank you, but I already know who it was…. It's a wolf demon he suffed claw wounds to his chest and leg, I think I know where he's going. Track down this girl"Hojo said as he handed the officer his old high school year book, kagome's picture was circled and so was koga'a inuyasha's miroku's and sango's.

"You find these people you can solve the case"Hojo

"Yes sir!"

**review please**


	24. Furry Little Ears

**People this is gonna be my last update for a week or so… my mothers being a bitch! **

"So the closing price is 500,000 yen?"The man asked as most of the people began to leave

"WAIT 600,000 YEN!"Someone from the back yelled as everyone got up and left not willing to bet

"Ok then the young lady goes to the man in the back with the purple jacket"The man yelled as he untied kagome and dragged her off the stage.

"But… Inuyasha where are you?"Kagome thought to herself as she was dragged off stage and taken to the mans car, they placed her in the back seat and though sota in next to her.

"Sota you ok?"Kagome asked as she looked out the car window too see the man who bought her writing a check.

"Yeah I'm fine… shit sis you got on hell of a weird life? Do you always get kidnapped?"Sota asked as he tried to untie his hands.

"Ha ha ha very funny sota… shh quite"Kagome whispered as she heard the car door open and someone jump in

"So.. kagome it's been a while how's life been?"A friendly voice asked from the front of the car.

"Miroku? How'd you…. Where'd inuyasha… the money…"Kagome stuttered as she stared at miroku before seeing a pair of furry white ears in the corner of her eye

"Relax it was inuyasha's money and he called me from back stage"Miroku said as he started the car

"But then where's?"Kagome asked as she looked at her brother who seemed to be ready to laugh

"What is it sota?"Kagome asked

"Your ears are kinda cute kag's"Inuyasha said as he grabbed her ears and rubbed them

"Inuyasha?"Kagome asked as she looked up

"Yep kag's mmm your ears are furry"Inuyasha

"mmm could you guys untie me?"Sota asked as he stared at them oddly while miroku chuckle in the front

"Maybe later"Kagome

**review please**


	25. Tell Me

**Lol people thanks for the great reviews.**

"So inuyasha how'd you find me? Did you sniff me out of something?"Kagome asked as miroku continued to drive and soat wined about being tied up.

"I ran into someone from the press they asked me about how I feel about you being back in town… once they said that it was easy to find you"Inuyasha said as he jumped into the back seat with kagome and sota.

"What do you mean easy?"Kagome asked as she finally bent over and started to untie sota.

"Well there where police cars after you and people where running around screaming cause the police kept chasing after random teenagers… so it wasn't really that hard to find you"Inuyasha explained as they continued to drive past police cars and people.

"So this is your little bro? He got big"Inuyasha said as he pointed to sota who was rubbing his wrists.

"He's only 4 years younger then me"Kagome explained as she sat back down and put her seat belt on.

"So where's kikyo?"Kagome asked as she looked out her window to see that they where already in Hollywood.

"She's at a photo shoot…. Mmm kagome is there something you needa tell me?"Inuyasha asked as he unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her up into his lap.

"mmm I love you?"Kagome asked trying to guess what he wanted to hear

"That's nice to hear…. But how have you been? Any new boyfriends"Inuyasha asked as he began to sniff her.

"No but anyway mm…. I shouldn't be sitting like this I could get hurt"Kagome said as she motioned for sota to do something to distract him.

"Kagome don't change the subject why do you smell different you don't smell like just me anymore"Inuyasha growled as he tightened his grip on her.

"HELP HELP I'M DIEING I'M DIEING STOP THE CAR I'M GONNA DIE I CAN'T BREATH!"Sota yelled as he tired to get inuyasha's attention.

"Miroku turn the air up and kagome answer me now!"Inuyasha growled as miroku just started to sing a song on the radio and sota tried to pretend to die.

"Which backstreet boy is gay, we are…. On fire, we have desires, but one is that way! I'm a backstreet boy and gay"Miroku sang as he stopped at a stop light and put in his ear phone.

"HELP ME NO NO HELP I'M GETTING DIZZY I SEE A LIGHT…. Help me… oh no…. I'm going…. Good bye curl world"Sota said as he started to slip off his seat.

"MIROKU SHUT UP YOUR NOT GAY AND KID WHERE TAKE YOU TO A HOSTPIAL LATER AND KAGOME ANSWER ME!"inuyasha yelled as miroku pushed down on the stop pedal and took out his ear phones well sota sat back up.

"Well…. inuyasha I… I'm…. I'm.."

**hehe review**


	26. Your dence

Sry it took so long to update 

"Inuyasha I'm pregnant… so…. Um… what do you think?"Kagome asked as she stared at inuyasha who seemed to be confussed

"With who's kid?"Inuyasha asked as he just stared blankly at her

long silence…….

"YOUR SO DENCE!"Sota

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE!"Miroku yelled as he started to turn into inuyasha's drive way

"I'm guessing it's mine?"Inuyasha said as he felt like the stupidest person in the world

"No inuyasha it's miroku"Kagome said as she poked him in the forehead

"Well… is it a boy or girl?"Inuyasha asked as he ignored the poke and just cuddled kagome's jelly.

"I don't know yet… so your not mad?"Kagome asked as she flicked one of his little furry white dog ears.

"No I'm kinda happy now I have a reason to dump kikyo with out seeming like a jackass"Inuyasha mumbled as he felt kagome pinch his ear

"Your dating that whore?! How many disease have you gotten from her so far?"Kagome asked as she painful pulled on his ear making him say..

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch dammit kagome stop that hurts!"Inuyasha whimpered

"That sounds like it hurts but don't kagome inuyasha went to extreme lenses just so he wouldn't have to sleep with kikyo"Miroku laughed as he continued to drive.

"Oh well why didn't you just say that inuyasha?"Kagome asked as she let go of his ear

"I was in to much pain…"Inuyasha groaned as he fell into her lap

"Wow… your not the sweetest person are you sis?"sota asked as he stared at the very sad inuyasha

"Sweet? Kidmyour sisters never been sweet a day in her life"Inuyasha said as he pulled him self up and rubbed his ears

**review plz I'll update tomorrow if I can**


	27. Limos Are Good?

Thanks for the reviews they we're get 

"So what are you gonna do about kik-heo?"Miroku asked as they finally we're able to get out of the car at to the front door

"I'll finds some way to get rid of her don't worry"Inuyasha said as he pushed the door open

"Come on lets go"Inuyasha said as he grabbed kagomes hand and dragged her inside

"So now what?"Sota

"INUYASHA!"A loud very annoying voice called form up stairs

"Shit.."Inuyasha thought as he looked toward the stairs to see kikyo running down the stairs

"Hi kikyo"Inuyasha said as he pushed kagome behind him

"Where have you been? I got home 2 hours ago… who's the kid?"Kikyo said as she pointed to sota

"Well kikyo I think we should break up… so go get your stuff and I'll see you later"Inuyasha said as he grabbed kikyo's arm and pushed her out the door

"INUYASHA OPEN THIS DOOR!"kikyo yelled a she began to pound on the door

"Yes kikyo"Inuyasha said as he opened the door

"Why the hell…. YOU!"kikyo said as she pushed inuyasha aside and glared at kagome

"Yeah I'm back got a problem with it?"Kagome said as she glared back

"I thought you left bitch"Kikyo said as she stepped back into the house and slammed the door behind her

"Well then you thought wrong"Kagome said as she rolled her eyes

"Inu babe your not going to levae me for the person who dumped you right?"Kikyo asked as she made a sad puppy face

"I only left because you where gonna kill him!"Kagome yelled as she walked past kikyo and opened the door

"Now leave!"Kagome

"This isn't your house! It's inuyasha's I'll leave when he tells me to!"kikyo said as she turned to inuyasha

"Kikyo… get out"Inuyasha said as he pointed to the door

"Fine! But this isn't over yet"Kikyo said as she pushed past kagome and walked out the door into the street

"Finally"Kagome signed as she shut the door

CRASH!! 

"What was that?"Sota asked as he heard the sound of a car crashing

"Oh my god…"Kagome said as she opened the door to see a long limo with blood smeared all over the wind shield

"AAAHHH!!"someone from inside the limo yelled

"WHO'S WE HIT!"A man coming out of the drivers sit said as he stepped outta the car and ran to the back.

"SHE'S DEAD!"The driver yelled in shocked as he checked her plus

"Kikyo's dead…"Kagome'

**review plz**


	28. Party

Lol thanks for the reviews 

"Wait a moment please…"Inuyasha said as he walked back inside the house and closed the door

'Now then…"Inuyasha thought

"**THE BITCH IS DEAD! SHE'S FINALLY DEAD I'M FREE!!!! I'M FREEE!!"**Inuyasha yelled as loud as he could

"Ok… I'm better"Inuyasha said as he walked outta the house

"SIR! I'M VERY SORRY!! I guess your wanna see us in court?"The limo driver said as he walked up to inuyasha

"No no no thank you kind sir thank you! You've saved me from that horrible woman, oh thank you"Inuyasha said as she picked up kagome by the waist and spun her around in the air

"**EVERYONE LETS HAVE A PARTY!"**inuyasha yelled as he jumped into the air

"Should we really be happy about this?"Miroku asked

"YES!"Kagome cheered

"Let go get a piñata of her for tonight!"Sota yelled as started to dance

"May I come?"The limo driver asked

"Yes bring everyone you've ever met!"Inuyasha

"Oh… help…"A tiny whimpered was heard

"Oh no…"Inuyasha

"**WHY GOD?! WHY?! CAN'T YOU JUST LET HER DIE!"**Inuyasha yelled

"Well I could run over her again.."The driver offered as he walked back to his car

"HAVE A HAPPY AFTER LIFE!"The driver yelled as he throw the limo into reverse and

**CRUSH!!!  
**"Ok I'm sure she's dead now.."Miroku said as he saw the driver roll over kikyo's body

"Yes!""Inuyasha

"Your twisted"Sota said as he backed away from them

"Miroku sota you guys go get some party stuff me and kagome have some catching up to do"inuyasha said as he felt a smirk pulling onto his lips

"What I don't understand?'Sota

"Come on sota you don't wanna be around for this trust me"Miroku said as he grabbed sota's hand

"Inuyasha… no"Kagome said as she glared at him

"Why not? I hear it's good for a baby"Inuyasha chuckled as he picked kagome up bridle style and ran though the door and up the stairs

"I don't think we need the bed today do you?"Inuyasha asked as he stopped half way up the stairs

"Inuyasha I said no and yes to do that you need a bed"Kagome answered as she rolled her eyes at him

"Well…. give me 2 minutes and you won't want me to stop… and the tube should work just fine"Inuyasha whispered as he ran the rest of the way up the stairs and turned to the closest door on the left.

"Inuyasha no, bad inuyasha bad"Kagome said as she flicked him in the forehead

"You want me to act like a dog huh? This should be fun"

**review please **

**I may update in 1 or 2 days**


	29. sick

**Sry it took so long**

"Yeah keep telling your self that doggy boy, now put me down or else"Kagome said as she glared at inuyasha who seemed to be ignoring her

"Fine then take the or else"Kagome mumbled as she reached up and tugged on inuyasha's ears

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK KAGOME?"Inuyasha yelled as he back up and feel onto his butt

"I said or else didn't I?'Kagome said as she walked past him and headed down the stairs

"Kagome.. come on kik-heos…I mean kikyo's dead shouldn't we celebrate in our own way?'inuyasha said as he fallowed behind her down the stairs

"NO! now go away…."Kagome wined as she ran into the kitchen

"5…4….3…2….1…"Inuyasha counted as he stayed on the stairs case

"Inuyasha I'm sooooo sorry"Kagome yelled as she ran outta the kitchen and up the stairs to give him a hug

"Your hungry aren't you?"Inuyasha asked as he signed 

"Yes can I have some pickles dipped in chocolate with whipped cream on the top? Pleeasseee"Kagome asked as she made a puppy dog eyes

"Fine, go up and rest in my room I'll being it up soon"Inuyasha said as kagome ran up the stairs

"Miroku was right…. Mood swings are killers"Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen

"I hope it isn't gonna be like this for to long…2.3..4? I lost count but 1 fuckin month with out any 'fun' fuck! I think I'm gonna die soon"Inuyasha said as he opened the ice box and took our some pickles, chocolate, and whip cream

Up stairs

"INUYASHA HURRY I'M HUNGRY!"Kagome wined as she flopped down on inuyasha's bed

"Oh.. still so soft"Kagome yawned as she snuggled into a pillow

"Kagome here"Inuyasha said as he pushed open the door carrying a plate filled with pickles

"She's asleep…"Inuyasha thought to himself as he placed the plate over on his table before sitting at the edge of the bed

'Now's your chance'A tiny voice echoed from the back of inuyasha's mind

"Hell no! she's asleep that'd be sick"Inuyasha mumbled as he walked into the bath room and looked at the clock

"Come on she's just laying there!"the voice yelled as inuyasha shook his head

"No! …. But I do feel like taking a nap"Inuyasha yawned as he pulled his shirt off over his head and throw it into the hamper.

"So you are gonna get in bed with her? See your just as big a pervert as me"the tiny voice echoed as inuyasha walked back into the bedroom and crawled into the bed.

"Night kagome"Inuyasha whispered as he wrapped his arms around his waist

**15 minutes later….**

"Your gonna love this mate, even though your asleep"Inuyasha growled as he stared at kagomes sleeping face with his newly red eyes

I'll update tomorrow

**review**


	30. Red Eyes

**Sry! I couldn't think of what to write**

"Inuyasha…. Stop that tickles…."Kagome mumbled softly as inuyasha nibbled her neck

"Inuyahsa…. Stop… I'm gonna laugh!"Kagome giggled trying to hold back her laugh

"Stop!"Kagome said as she grabbed her pillow and started to smack him in the head

"Wench.. stop! That hurts"Inuyasha growled as he rolled off kagome

"Yawn… I'm tired inuyasha, wake me up later"Kagome mumbled as she rested her head back down

"Feh! Wench…. I can't wait till that pups born"Inuyasha thought as he walked over to the door

"I should take this down"Inuyasha said as he picked up kagomes pickle bowl and headed down stairs

**Knock knock**

"Coming!"Inuyasha yelled as he placed kagomes bowl on the kitchen counter and headed for the front door

"Hello………AHH!! WHY ARE YOU ALIVE!?"inuyasha yelled as he stared at something that looked like kikyo

"Hey inuyasha man, looks kinda life like huh"Miroku laughed as he placed the kikyo piñata on the porch

"You bastard!"Inuyasha growled as he glared at miroku who seemed to be slowly backing up

"Wow, relax inuyasha your eyes are so red, they look like puddles or blood…. That's a good song name"Miroku said as sota started to run towards the door

"Hey why'd you leave me in the car?!"Sota yelled as miroku looked confused

"I left the window down didn't I?"Miroku asked

"No! you left the radio on!"Sota yelled as if he was talking to a child

"Oh… sorry, well we're gonna have to start this party soon, I already called everyone in Hollywood and their gonna be a new crew here too"Miroku said as he patted sota on the head

"Great……whatever.."Inuyasha signed as he walked over to his chair in the living room

"What's wrong with you man? Oh sota bring in the bitch"Miroku said as sota picked up the kikyo piñata

"Kagome…. I can't even touch her now…. I think I'm losing my mind!"Inuyasha said as he slumped into his chair

"That's why your eyes are red huh? Well don't worry only about…2 more months of this"Miroku said happily as inuyasha sunk deeper into the chair

Yeah two more months plus the 1-2 I was away from her plus the 10 day we didn't do anything"Inuyasha said as he seemed to be gripping the chair's arms

"Well don't worry man she'll be better in on time…. But then again after she gives birth she'll be sore for, I'd say 3 months but no big deal"Miroku said as he took a seat across from inuyasha

"………… "Inuyasha said nothing as he started to growl

"Wanna go to the gym and work off some steam?"Miroku asked as he got a glare

"Eh… ok then how about I buy you some playboy magz.? Their pretty good, I use them when sango has her period"Miroku laughed trying to lighten the mood

"What are you guys talking about?'Sota asked as he placed the piñata down and sat next to miroku

"Nothing sota, you should go up stairs to see your sister, me and inuyasha are having a man to man talk"Miroku said as he looked at sota who pouted

"I'm a man!"Sota complained

"No you're a little man, you can listen when your 17 and legal"Miroku said as sota got off his seat and walked up stairs

"So inuyasha you want me to order you some?"Miroku asked as soon as sota was outta sight

"No!"Inuyasha growled as he picked up a pillow and throw it at miroku

"Well…. how about….eh….well….I don't know…."Miroku said sadly

"I'll be fine…. It's only about……5-6 more months of this I'm sure I can last"Inuyasha said as he got up and started walking to the kitchen

"You sure? You look like your gonna self-implode……"Miroku said before coving his mouth

"I'M FINE!"Inuyasha yelled

**CRASH!**

"If your fine why'd you break that vase?'Miroku asked looking at the blue vase inuyasha had punched

"Eh… It was kikyo's"Inuyasha said as he picked up the pieces that had fallen onto the floor

"Nice cover"Miroku said as he picked up the tv remote

"It was!"

**how long you guys think he can last? **

**Writing second part now update in few hours after spell check.**


	31. Chasing My Baka Brother

**Sry took so long**

"I bet 500 yen he lasts still tonight"Miroku said as he and sota sat outside on the porch.

"I bet 200 he lasts all the way though"Sota said as he watched a few cars and limo's start to pull up into the long drive way.

"Hello Sesshomaru welcome"Miroku said as sesshomaru pulled up in front of the house.

"Hello, park my car would you kid"Sesshomaru said as he passed his keys to sota

"Eh… I'm only 13 I can't drive"Sota said as sesshomaru stepped out of his car

"Then you'll get some practice"Sesshoamru said as sota went over and got into the drives seat.

"Now what was this about a bet?"Sesshomaru questioned as he walked into the house.

"We where betting so see how long inuyasha would last without breaking something, killing someone, or being eh.. intimate with Kagome"Miroku explained as he suddenly got an idea

"You want in?'Miroku asked as he suddenly felt very confident.

"10,000 yen he lasts 30 minutes or less"Sesshomaru said as he sniffed the air

'Jackpot!"Miroku thought

"INUYASHA GET DOWN HERE!"sesshomaru called as there was a loud thumping sound going from the kitchen.

"WHAT!?"inuyasha yelled as he walked into the living room glaring at sesshomaru

"Nothing I just wanted to tell you how nice it is that kagomes having a baby, not long now long about 6 more months"Sesshoamru said in the nicest tone he could.

**CCCRRREEEAAAKKKKK**

"gr!"Inuyasha growled as he picked his tv up and though it at sesshomaru.

"I believe you owe me some money"Sesshoamru said as he ducked and the tv hit the wall

"…"Miroku turned pale as he sat down on the floor

**3 hours later**

"Miroku I'm going watch the house, and kagme"Inuyasha said as he dragged miroku into the house. The party inuyasha was throwing was outside in his backyard, everyone was half drunk and miroku was flirting with everyone girl and some guys he walked into.

"Sure man..oh here's a 100 go get yourself a hooker then come back and party…oowww..oww..www"Miroku said as he handed into a 100 dollar bill before passing out onto the floor.

"That doesn't sound like such a mad idea"Inuyasha mumbled as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. His eyes had returned to their amber color and his ear stuck to his head.

"I need a distraction….anything….anything…. fuck I needa go write a new song or something"Inuaysha mumbled as he closed the door to his car and started to drive around.

With kagome

"Hello? What's with the music?"Kagome yawned as she got outta bed

"Miroku?"Kagome said as she stepped outta her room. She looked down the stairs to see a sleeping miroku

"SIS LOOK I CAN PARK A CAR!"Sota yelled though the front door as he continued to park everyone's cars.

"I must be drunk or something"Kagome said as she walked down the stairs and ran to open the front door.

"Sis come on race me!"Sota yelled from inside on of the cars

"……. Sota get outta that car!"Kagome yelled as sota revved the engine

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"sota yelled as he started to drive the car down inuyasha's drive way

"SOTA GET BACK HERE!… excuse me"Kagome said as she took the car key from a man standing in front of a slick black hummer. She jumped into the car and started driving it before the man could object.

Review

I know these was a sucky chappy but I'm outta ideas… I needa twist dammit!


	32. I Must Be Emo

**Sry it's takin so long guys. I've had some project **

"What the hell… this is such an emo song.."Inuyasha said as he though his paper against the back seat.

"SOTA! STOP!"

"Kagome? SoTA! OH CRAP!"inuyasha yelled as sota turned the steering wheel left then right then left then right. Pulling the break of his car inuyasha back up enough so sota only broke the hood.

"My…my car."Inuyasha said as he got out of his car.

"GET BACK HERE!"inuaysha yelled as he ran after the speeding car.

"Oh it's inuyasha… HEY INUYASHA!"sota said as he leaned out the car window and waved to him.

"GET BACK IN THE CAR!"inuyasha yelled as he heard another car coming up behind them.

"YOU WANNA RACE ME WITHOUT A CAR!"sota yelled as he ignored the fact that the car was going back and forth.

"GET IN THE DAM CAR SOTA! INUYASHA MOVE!"kagome screamed as inuyasha jumped into the air and landed on top of the car.

"WHAT?!"sota yelled as he got back inside the car

"Don't move kagome"Inuyasha said as he ripped the roof off the car and dropped into the passenger seat

"Inuyasha these isn't my car!"Kagome complained as she drove after Sota

"SORRY!"sota yelled as he drove over a rack of bikes.

"I'LL PAY FOR THEM!"inuysha yelled as kagome drove past the crying kids

"Kagome why's your brother driving fluffy's car though the city?"Inuaysha asked as he sat back down in the passenger seat

"Because your brother told sota to go park it"Kagome said as she pressed the gas petal down harder trying to get as close to sota as she could

"Stop him"Kagome said as she crashed into the back of sesshomaru car. Inuyasha picked kagome out of the drivers seat and pulled sota out of his seat.

"On the sidewalk"Inuyasha said as he though sota into a bush and placed kagome on the side walk.

"That hurt"Sota mumbled as he crawled out of the bush covered in leafs

"You drove a car into one of the populated cities in the world with out a license! Your lucky your not my brother or I'd kick your ass"Inuyasha growled as he helped kagome stand up.

"I'll get a cab"Inuyasha growled as he pulled her cell phone out

**20 minutes later**

"So inuyasha you feeling better?"Miroku asked as inuaysah carried a sleeping kagome into the house with sota fallowing behind them.

"Shut up you ass"Inuyasha said as he placed kagome down on the couch

"So what did you do? Get that hooker?"Miroku asked with a chuckle

"No I wrote a song called "I must be emo" but hell if you think I'm singing it"Inuyasha said as he though the folded up paper at sota

"Sota you sing it or I call your parents"Inuyasha said as he picked up his house phone.

'Is it that bad?"Miroku asked

"No it's just weird"Inuaysha

"Fine then ehem

_Dear Diary, Mood: Apathetic_

_My life is spiraling downward_

_I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red romance andsuffocate me dry concert_

_It sucks because they play some of my favorite songs like, Stab My Heart because I Love You and Rip Apart My Soul and of course Stabby, Rip, Stab, Stab_

_And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to flippy thing either, like that guy from that band could do. Somedays._

_I'm an emo kid, non-confroming as can be you'd be non-conforming to if you looked just like me_

_I have paint on my nails and makeup on my face_

I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs, cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag

_Cause our dudes look like chicks and our chicks look like dikes_

_Cause emo is one step below tranvestite_

_Stop my breathing and slit my throat_

_I must be emo_

_I don't jump around when I go to shows_

_I must be emo_

_I'm dark, and sensitive with low self esteem_

_The way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween_

_I have no real problems but I like to make believe_

_I stole my sisters mascara and now I'm grounded for a week_

_Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies_

_I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing_

_Girls keep breaking up with me_

_It's never any fun they say they already have a pussy_

_They don't need another one_

_Stop my breathing and slit my throat_

_I must be emo_

_I don't jump around when I go to shows_

_I must be emo_

_Dye in my hair nail polish on my toes_

_I must be emo_

_I play guitar and write suicide notes_

_I must be emo_

_My life is just a black abyss_

_You know? It's so dark_

_And its suffocating me_

_Grabbing a hold of me and tightening its grip_

_Tighter than a pair of my little sisters jeans._

_Which look great on me, by the way_

_When I get depressed I cut my wrists in every direction_

_Hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection_

_I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses_

_I tell my friends I bleed black and cry during classes_

_I'm just a bad, cheap, imitation of goth_

_You could read me Catcher In The Rye and watch me jack-off_

_I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life_

_If I said I like girls I'd only be half right_

_I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo_

_I must be emo_

_Screw XBOX I play old school Nintendo_

_I must be emo_

_I like to whine and hit my parentals_

_I must be emo_

_Me and my friends all look like clones_

_I must be emo_

_My parents don't get me , you know?_

_They think I'm gay because they saw me kiss a guy ,well, a couple of guys_

_But I mean, it's the 2000's, can't two, or four dudes make out with each other without being gay?_

_I mean chicks dig that kind of thing anyways_

_I don't know diary, sometimes I think you're the only one on that gets me, You're my best friend, I feel like tacos._

"Inuyasha are you gay in anyway?'Miroku said feeling a bit uncomterble

"No!"Inuyasha said as he pushed miroku off the couch

"I feel like tacos….. yeah I do feel like taco. Inuyasha can I barrow the car?'


	33. Japan Is 21

**.**

"You destroyed half the city of Japan, break 3 cars, and drive under the age limit"Kagome said as she poked sota in the nose

"Yeah… so I can't barrow the car"Sota signed as he fell back on his bed

"NO! what the fuck's wrong with you!"kagome thought as she left her brothers room

"Hey fluffy!"Inuyasha yelled from down stairs

"What?!"sesshomaru yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm hungry!"Inuyasha yelled

"Fine but your eating my spinach balls again!"Sesshomau yelled

"That sounds good"Kagome thought as she headed down stairs

"Hey sesshomaru can I have…..EW! Oh my god I'm sorry"Kagome yelled as she poked her head into the kitchen.

"What?"Sesshomaru said as he stepped out of the kitchen blindfolded and wearing one of kagomes old bathing suits

"Do you know what your wearing?"Kagome asked as she covered her eyes

"No not really, your brother picked it out for me"Sesshomaru

"Hey fluffy what's taking so… WHAT THE HELL! WHERE'S YOUR CLOTHS!"Inuaysah yelled as he picked kagome up

"Huh? Isn't this my jogging outfit?"Sesshomaru questioned as he untied his blind fold

"……."Inuyasha

"my eyes hurt"Kagome

"…………………………………………….excuse me for a moment I need to have a word with your brother"Sesshomaru said as he slowly walked past inuyasha and kagome.

"Sesshomaru"Inuyasha said as he tired to hold back a laugh

"Yes little brother"Sesshomaru said as he slowly made his way up the stairs

"Put on some pants, I can see your ass"Inuyasha said as he felt kagome already starting to laugh softly

"It's nice isn't it"Sesshomaru

"Inuyasha burn that suit please"Kagome

**5 minutes later**

"SIS HELP!! FLUFFY'S GONNA ASS RAPE ME!"Sota yelled from up stairs

"Is he really?'Kagome questioned as she looked at inuaysha

"No he's straight"Inuyasha said as he ate one of the spinach balls

"Ok then"kagome said as she ignored sota's yelling

"I think he might just beat him up a little"Inuyasha said as he covered his ears

"Are you going to make a record with that really gay song you wrote?'Kagome questioned

"No sota is, I want him to sing it and I'm gonna cut his hair and make him wear make up"Inuyasha chuckled

"Sounds good"kagome

**knock knock**

"I'll get it"Kagome says as she walks over to the front door

"I'm coming"Inuyasha said as he fallowed after her

"Hello… how may I help you"Inuyasha said as he looked at the two cops standing at his door with about 20 reports by this gate

"Inuyasha your under arrest for sex with a minor"The cops said as he grabbed one of inuyasha's hands and cuffed it

"Wait what?! Me and my girlfriend were both already 16"Inuyasha said as he saw the reports started to break down the gate

"But you where in Japan at the time, do you remember what age makes you an adult and legal"The officer asked as he locked inuyasha's cuffs in place

"Fuck.."Inuaysah whispered

"Wait Inuyasha what's happening"Kagome said as she grabbed his arm

"Ms. Were sorry but we have orders to take him in"The officer said as he tried to let kagome go with out hurting her

"But he didn't do anything wrong"Kagome

"ah..my water just broke"Kagome cried as she fell to her knees and holding her stomach

**review up date soon**


	34. My Baggy Tail

**. sry it took so long**

"Ms. Are you ok?'the cop asked as kagome started to sob some more

"Kagome! Let me go she needs my help"Inuaysha said as he tried to free himself of the cuffs

"Oh god it hurts!"Kagome mumbled under her breath as she tried to stand up

"Uncuff me!"Inuaysha growled as he tired to rip them apart

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not allowed to do that"The cop said as he started to help kagome up

"Oh fuck the law already!"Inuyasha said as he cut though the metal cuffs and rushed forward to pick kagome up

"Kagome are you ok?"Inuaysha questioned as he wasted no time to start running away from the officer behind him

"Come back here! You can't run from the law"The officer called as he got back inside his car

"Yeah it just hurts a lot, I think it's gonna come out soon"Kagome wined softly as she dug her nails into inuaysha's arm

"Just hold on we just needa get pas the gate"Inuaysha said as he jumped up onto the metal gate and over the group of reports shouting questions at him.

"Inuyasha I can't hold it…."Kagome cried as she squeezed her gut.

**5 minutes later**

"Ok kagome just relax we're almost at the hospital"Inuyasha said as he shook kagome

"I'm really tired inuyasha…"Kagome mumbled as she started to close her eyes

"Kagome you have to stay awake, the baby can't be born if your not up stay awake"Inuaysha said as he ran as fast as he could though the busy streets ignoring the police cars fallowing close behind him

"I'm going to sleep ok… just wake me up when we get there ok…"Kagome said as she closed her eyes and went limp

"Kagome don't fall asleep!"Inuyasha yelled as he held kagome close to his chest and burst though the hospital doors

"Can we help you sir?'a woman asked as she yelled over to police syringes

"My mate she's having a baby but she passed out from pain I think"Inuaysha said as he placed kagome down in a wheel chair

"Yes we'll take her right away"The woman said as she wheeled kagome to the nearest elevator

"INUYASHA COME OUT YOUR UNDER ARREST FOR RAPE AND ASSULTING AN OFFICER!"a voice yelled over a mega phone

"I'm here, take me away'Inuyasha said as he stepped outside of the hospital and walked towards the police cars

"Your turning yourself in?'The officer asked as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs

"I just wanted to get my mate to the hospital"Inuyasha said as he looked down towards the ground.

"I see, well then it's time we go"

At inuaysha's house

"What happened?'Sota questioned as him and sesshomaru stood at the door confused

"I don't really know, here take the car down to the hospital"Sesshomaru said handing sota the keys to inuaysha's car

'But I'll get in trouble and what hospital anyway? I'll just take the bus"Sota said as he grabbed the car keys

"The closet one is 10 miles away and sure you can drive, we can always bail you out"Sesshomaru said as he yawned

"I'm going to take a nap now"Sesshomaru

"But I need bus far"Sota said as he gripped the keys in his hand

"I said just take the car didn't it? You want some weed too?"Sesshomaru said as he reached into his fluffy tail and pulled out a tiny pack of weed

"What the fuck…. Why was it in your tail?"Sota questioned as he took the small packet

"It's not just a tail it's a bag, where do you think I keep my cell phone"Sesshomaru yawned as he walked up the stairs

"Ok then… a car and some weed…. How do you smoke this anyway"Sota questioned as he walked out the door

WEED IS ILLEAGLE! DO NOT BE LIKE SOTA AND TAKE WEED! 


	35. dear readers

Dear readers

Dear readers. I know your wondering why I haven't undated and that's because someone reported me to saying I stole their stories. I'll be back once this passes. I added this chapter with a hack so please don't worry


	36. double trouble

Did you really just take that?Sesshomaru said blankly at Sota who was playing around with the bag

You offered it didnt youSota questioned looking back at him

Im tell Kagome when she gets back and thats just a bag of green tea, we need to have a drug free talk with you laterSesshomaru said as he began to lay back down and fall asleep.

I guess I really am driving down there aloneSota said as he rushed outside to the car and hopped inside.

Step one seat belt, Check

Step two mirrors, check

Step 3 start engine, check

Step 4 reverse out of drive way

CRASH!

Oh crap that was the drive wasnt itSota thought to himself as he tried to reverse out of the gate he had crashed into

What was that mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and slowly started to get up

-hospital-

Maam are you alright?The nurse said as Kagome started to slowly awake from her sleep.

Yes, have you seen the man who brought me hereKagome said as she looked around the room. She had been brought into the maternity ward and was surround by doctors.

He was hulled away by the policeThe nurse said as she checked kagomes pulse

Maam, you are fully dialed, are you ready?The doctor said as he smiled at kagome and put on a new pair of gloves.

Doctor theres a young man here to see the patient, do I let him in?The nurse asked as she poked her head into the room

Would you like him to come in?The doctor placed his operating tools near kagome and she nodded.

Sis! Sota yelled as he ran into the room and tried to catch his breath.

-with inuyasha-

Why did you do itThe police officer asked as he stared inuyasha in the eyes. They sat in a cement room that had white painted walls and no windows.

Cause I love herInuyasha said banging his head against the table.

You raped her because you loved her?..your sickThe police officer said as he stood up

We were both 16 and if it was willing I dont think you can call that rapeInuyasha groaned in annoyance from this.

How do we know it was willing?The police officer said as he slammed his fist down on the table attempting to intimidate him

Cause shes my soon to be fianc and currently giving birth to my child, so UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE GET OUT OF MY WAY! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS GIVING BIRTH TO MY FIRST CHILD SO MOVE!Inuyasha said as he stood up and flipped the table over making it slam into the wall.

Inuyasha sir you may leave now, apparently hes telling the truth and the officer you assaulted is lucky for you, a big fanOne of the officers said as he opened the metal door that sealed off the room.

FUCKIN FINALLY!Inuyasha said as he ran out of the police station and started to run to the hospital.

Look its him!

Your right!

INUYASHA!

Sign my face!

Sign my shirt!

Sign my baby!

Oh crapInuyasha thought as he ran through the streets being chased by mobs of fans who were becoming insanely crazy

The hospital was only 2 more blocks away and inuyasha running like crazy. He jumped over a pair of skateboards and ran through a mob of his fans who were trying to get his autograph, clothes, and even hair.

WHERES THE WOMAN I BROUGHT HERE!Inuyahsa ran up to the front desk and grabbed the women who was sitting there.

LEVEL 6 ROOM 608 DONT HURT ME!the women started to shake as she looked into inuyasha burning amber eyes and answered.

He dropped the women back in her seat and to the elevator

-with kagome-

thats it push.. push.. yes almost thereThe doctor said as he placed his hands on the baby

INUYASHAAA!WHERE ARE YOU!Kagome yelled for him as Sota sat there shocked at the sight of birth

KAGOME!Inuyasha ran into her room and rushed to her side quickly taking her hand

Sir you cant be in here go!The nurse said as she tried to get him to leave but he wouldnt budge

NO!Inuyasha shook her off him

One more push!The doctor said as he got ready for the baby to fall into his hands

AAHHH!kagome pushed one more time the room was silent

Wawa..waahhhhhand the baby began to cry

Here you are sir, your baby boyThe nurse said as she whipped the baby clean and place him in Inuyasha arms

Wait Theres one more! Nurse get over here, push!The doctor

AHH!Kagome let out a scream as she gave one long push fallowed by a loud cry

Heres your baby girlThe nurse said as she whipped off the little girl and placed her in inuyasha arms.

TwinsInuyasha whispered as he looked down at the two little babies in his arms

I want to hold themKagome said as she looked up at him feeling more exhausted then she ever had before. She most certainly didnt expect to be carrying twins.

Their so beautifulKagome whispered as she looked down at the two sleeping babies in her arms.

What would you like to name them?The doctor asked as he looked at the two new parents.

How about we name the boy Yuki and the girl YuriInuyasha said as he placed his arm around kagomes shoulder

Kind of a rhyming thing? I like itKagome giggled as she watched her two babies open their eyes

Yuki and Yumi thenThe doctor said as he walked away carrying his clip board

Their so beautiful.. they have your soft hairInuyasha said as he kissed kagomes forehead

But they have your eyesKagome said as she smiled up at him

But only yuki has my earsInuyasha chuckled as Yukis ears started to pop open and wiggle.

Maybe yumis will come in laterKagome said as she stroked the hair on Yumis head

Hey inuyasha whos at the house?Kagome asked looking up at him

Sesshomaru I thinkInuyasha said as he smiled at his two babies

-sesshomaru-

If I leave now.. maybe their just think someone broke inSesshomaru said as he looked around the house.

The tv was broken, the kitchen stove had been burnt, the carpet was covered in dirt and all the furniture had been thrown around the room.

I didnt do it..Sesshomaru whispered to himself as he slipped out the back door.


End file.
